Shadow Shinobi
by KingSS
Summary: This story will be a continuation of the Shinobi Shadows story, written based on the Shinobi Shadows story which received over 1,000 views on the Shinobi Shadows Forum. The story followed the Shinobi of the online game, Shinobi Shadows RPG and is in a Naruto verse setting. The story takes place in the Realm of the Living among the Seven Realms.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Shadows Story

This story will be a continuation of the Shinobi Shadows story, written based on the Shinobi Shadows story which received over 1,000 views on the Shinobi Shadows Forum. The story followed the Shinobi of the online game, Shinobi Shadows RPG and is in a Naruto verse setting. The story will now follow the course of a grand Ninja Tournament, which is technically, the third Arc of the Shinobi Shadows story. The other chapters will be uploaded at a later date, if I can manage to recover them from the owner of the Shinobi Shadows Site. This story however, will now be called the Shadow Shinobi. Though a fan fiction, it's concepts were all created by me.

Concepts for New Readers:

Pseudo Chakra - This is a special kind of chakra available to those who have two types of Chakra running through their bodies. One being, the chakra generated from a bloodline and the second is chakra generated from a rare species of human who has experienced Death / Is a Container or travelled and absorbed Chakra from beings from different Realms.

They are Seven Realms in the Shadow Shinobi.

Living

Recursive

Torment

Anguish

Marz

Regression

Sentinel

The Shadow Shinobi story takes place in the realm of the living.

Containers are human beings who have had a chakra beast sealed into their bodies. They share more than just chakra but emotions and rare connections. Example, Japha is the chakra beast sealed in Amedot's body. Ame and Japha have almost what can be seen in the previous chapters, as a mother daughter relationship.

Seven Deadly Sins.

The seven deadly sins are entry points into ones chakra gates. Each Sin, releases a new level of Chakra and exhibits to it's user, various repercussions and benefits.

Seven Heavenly Traits

Similar to the Seven Deadly sins, each trait releases a new level of Chakra flow and user exhibits various repercussions and benefits.

Villages:

Inazuma

Tsuki

Yakareru

Mitzu

Hikari

Serenity

Outlaws

The grand tournament takes place in Serenity. The match ups are as follows in the following blocks:

Ryder, X , Nao, Junbi, Loli, Sora.

A BLOCK

Enil v.s. Blueshine

Kid v.s Wolfikun

Yon v.s. X

Marcuz v.s. Ryder

B Block

King v.s. Nao

Zeke v.s. Susano

Yellow v.s Amedot

D.C v.s. Junbi

C Block

Rain v.s. Vaylon

Nine v.s Kiley

Atobe v.s. Sora

Lolita v.s Zeno

D Block

Astral (Formerly Afroninja) v.s. One

Vax v.s AI-

Hanson V.S. Shade

Lloyd v.s. Siegfried

Vax, Hanson , Llyod are all part of Vaylon, (Main Villain) Secret Police.

Without Further Adue, I give you Chapter 1 of the new Arc and final arc of this story, Shadow Shinobi, End of Times.

Chapter 1 - Roulette of Destiny! Marcuz's Rage!

The competitors for the tournament all gathered around in patiently waiting for the beginning of the blood sport game, that this tournament had been so haphazardly named, Shadow Shinobi. It was Vaylon's way to get his hand on the final Container's for his plan. By gathering all 100 containers, previously only 99 were known of, Vaylon plan's to open permanent gateways to the other realms. Wolfikun and Vaylon know of the evils in these realms and plot to destroy the Shinobi World once and for all.

A big coliseum is built in the centre of the village to commemorate the events. A fairly tall man, about 6'2 stood and addressed all of the Shinobi in the coliseum.

Vaylon: Welcome to the Tournament where all dreams come to ahead! The winner of the Shadow Shinobi tournament will be awarded an item for beyond anyones wildest dreams. It is a scroll, which contains a jutsu, prewritten into it. The moment this scroll opens, you'll be granted one wish. Proof of this ability is the resurrection of a former opponent of my protégée Wolfikun, Zeke.

Wolfikun and Zeke made eye contact for a moment. He wondered why Vaylon would resurrect him but the thought of them meeting again excited Wolfi's blood.

Vaylon: I'll now turnover to Lloyd. He's the co-ordinator for this whole event.

Lloyd appeared out a layer of smoke and from the large patio which Vaylon and Wolfikun stood from, looking down at the various fighters, a gaint chart explaining the blocks lied before the opponents.

Shinobi from all over the realm gathered to watch the blood bath. Lloyd made a hand sign and began to explain the situation to the competitors subconscious.

Lloyd: Look around in the stands. Among them, you all see friends, family and fellow Shinobi from far and wide. Any of you who try to opt out of this tournament now will have hundred civilians murderd from your village, so let's not get any funny ideas.

DC among the other Kages, present felt offended by this statement.

Lloyd focused on DC's thoughts.

Lloyd: Calm down kid. Don't do anything stupid, I feel your animosity against me. Now!

Lloyd returns addressing everyone generally.

Lloyd formed another series of hand signs and which summoned a giant wheel which had the various pairings of matches on a roulette slot.

Lloyd: Where ever the arrow lands, is which match will take place. We'll continue this until all four produce four winners.

King: Whose the arrogant brat? I feel like sticky my katana his guts.

Rain: Easy… King. All in good time. Your the Kage of Serenity now, you needn't be rash. Besides, let's just play along for now. That man Lloyd, his chakra is pretty sinister.

Amedot started to shiver a bit.

Amedot: That man… his Chakra is unsettling. It's like he's not even human.

Wolfikun(Inner Thoughts): Lloyd Freud Valta… Former King of the Realm of Marz. He sure does know how to piss a crowd off. He ate up all the Jutsu's Vaylon taught him in a matter of months. We took a risk believing that Chakra existed in the other realms but I guess it paid off. I hope King and the others will be able to handle this. Some of them are missing though.

Vaylon stared at Wolfikun.

Vaylon(Inner): Your smiling Wolfikun, excellent. I knew this would please you. You've even learnt to hide your thoughts from me now but if you ever betray me… it'll be the last mistake of your life.

The roulette spun and the matching has been decided!

A Block - Marcuz v.s. Ryder

Marcuz

Kage of Mitzu

Specialises: Taijutsu

Elements: Unknown

Ryder

One of the Seven Deadly Ninja

Second in Command of Sora's Army

Specialises: Taijutsu

Elements: Wind

Marcuz and Ryder walked to the middle of the arena. The cheers from the crowd set the stage for the two men. This was a grudge match after the humiliation Sora and his band of rejects dealt to him and the Mitzu ninja.

Lloyd: May the fight begin-

Marcuz fired a right jump kick to the side of Ryder's faced cloaked in Pseudo Chakra. The force of the kick fired Ryder about five meters backwards of the 40 meter ring they now stood in, laced with white tiling.

The crowd stopped in awe.

Marcuz: Let me make one clear… This tournament means nothing to us. Mitzu ninja are prepared to die at any moment for our goals. All we desire is power. I don't care about wishes, I don't care about you little immortal overgrown babies drunk on power. The winner of this tournament will be one of us!

Marcuz looked at Astral, Blueshine and Zeno with a sense of surety.

Sora: You should pay attention.

In a split second, Ryder had closed the distance between him and Marcuz, firing a series of grenade sound thrusts into Marcuz's stomach, making him fall to his knees. Ryder fired off a right kick to side of his head, which Marcuz intercepted with his right hand, the force nearly broke his hand, pushing him with grace to the left.

Ryder: That was… beautiful. Your kick, it's gotten so much more powerful Marcuz but with Master Sora watching me, I won't lose to you. You don't get it do you, once Sora awakens us, it means one thing for this world, death. It's time for new era, it's clear that your people have failed this world again. Experimentation's, travelling other Realms, foolish mortals.

Ryder: Don't worry Marcuz, i'll give you the most painful death you can ever imagine.

It happened almost in an instant. Marcuz and Ryder exchanged a series of kicks throughout the length of the arena. Ryder threw series of punches to the side of Marcuz head, surrounded by a tempest of win, so much so that when a punch missed the air itself cried in pain at it's miss. Marcuz returned the exchange of punches by the first eighteen but was hit by the last five. The punches made the Mitzu Shinobi's body shake in pain and fear upon contact.

Ryder created some distance between the two of them.

Ryder: Going on like this will take us nowhere. 1ST Heavenly Trait - Trust!

Ryder removed the chakra limits on his chakra. He emitted a bright emerald hue around his body and his agility increased ten fold.

Ryder: Crescent Moon - Barrage of the Angered Fox!

Sora: There it is. Ryder's fighting style. Crescent Moon, he created when we were still humans, mixed martial arts combining principles of acrobatics and karate. It resembled Kung Fu mostly but when infused with the Pseudo Chakra he possessed-

Junbi: It became something more than just a fighting style. It was as if he used his body to replicate ninjutsu techniques.

Loli: It's beautiful.

X: That… Spiky Short… Hair … Kid … is a goner.

Marcuz intercepted Ryder's clean quick movements with a spinning side kick to his rib cage. Ryder took the blow and spun into Marcuz head with his elbow, following that attack with a series of jabs that felt like sledgehammers. The emerald chakra, infused with Wind chakra, ripped his flesh upon contact, Marcuz began to bleed heavily.

Marcuz became infuriated and threw a punch to the side of Ryder's head. The punch startled the man, for a moment.

Ryder: Your still using that cursed mockery of a skill, you'll die if you continue pushing your body like that kid!

Marcuz breathed out, his breath mirrored that of steam.

Marcuz: First and Second Sin, Gluttony and Lust.

Marcuz's chakra level's sky rocketed.

Siegfried: I've been meaning to ask, what's the difference between releasing your chakra limits via Ryder's method and that kids.

Sora: That's like asking, what's the difference between killing a wolf with a knife or killing with a crossbow? No comparison. The difference between Heaven and Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sins v.s Traits

Sora: The Sin techniques are based on vigorously opening chakra gates… forcing them open. Where as Ryder's method is different. By using Marcuz method, it's true he gains more chakra but Ryder's has gained control over opening the gates, decades of practice, a method that can only be learnt by living for centuries.

Marcuz and Ryder danced across the field exchanging a series of punches and kicks. The skin on their bodies bruised because of the impact and force of the blows. Marcuz was now bleeding from his nose, whereas Ryder seemed almost unharmed.

Ryder: Amateur… I told you to give up on the Seven Sin Techniques, nothing good can come from them. Years I've been using those, killed so many of my comrades who wanted power like me but talent, no matter how long you train, talent always trumpets effort-

Marcuz used his hands as a ricochet, firing his body off the ground and striking Ryder across his head.

Marcuz back flipped back to his feet.

Marcuz: Don't give me that bullshit. Talent trumps effort, my whole life i've been told I was talented. I had the power and blood to great things. Then you guys showed up and I suffered the greatest loss of my life. You treated us like flies, us the proud Mitzu Shinobi but I'm not proud anymore.

Marcuz uttered: Greed, Wrath, Pride! Sloth! Envy!

Marcuz's eyes began to glow a bright crimson red and his body temperatures sky rocketed through the roof. Levels he emitted where similar to that of a Container, as if he had a chakra beast dwelling with in him.

Ryder: All seven! Do you know what will happen if you open all seven of your gates forcefully like-

Marcuz closed distance between the two in a matter of five seconds.

Marcuz: God Slayer - Fist of The Azure Devil!

A single punch fired Ryder into the coliseum's walls. The sound of his jaw being shatter complimented the broken teeth that shatter to dust at Marcuz's knuckles impact.

Ryder climbed out of the wall and cracked his neck.

Loli: Now he's done it. Ryder acts cool and collected but once he suffers damage-

X: He… becomes.. a monster. A fallen Angel.

Ryder charged back onto the field.

Vaylon: I remember Ryder, he was always a violent kid. After he met Sora, his personality was tamed a bit. As if he fell in love with him but even love can't tame a beast.

Ryder: AHHH! Now you've done it. Heavenly Traits, Honesty, Judgement, Love, Compassion, Empathy.

Suddenly, white wings flapped out of Ryder's back. His wounds began to auto regenerate.

Sora: If you can purposely open your gates, they actually heal your body but it drains your life force.

If your like Marcuz and force them open, the excess chakra attacks your organs and chakra network.

Ryder and Marcuz both exchange blows, each damaging their bodies heavily.

Marcuz made a few hand signs.

Marcuz: Aquarius Rage! Typhoon Strike!

Marcuz began to spin, the sweat dripped off his body turning into waves of water and surrounding Marcuz's body. He jumped towards Ryder spinning, like a drills head. Ryder's body surged with wind chakra and he countered with a left hook.

Ryder: Crescent Moon - Wind Burst!

The wind chakra ripped away at the water drill. Marcuz fell to the floor, this time costing him something that could change the course of this fight. Ryder grabbed Marcuz by his head and lifted him up to the crowd, with his left arm missing, Marcuz now bled.

Ryder: Look at him! Your so called Champion!

He turned over to the Mitzu faction, Blueshine was prime to draw her blade and interrupt the fight but Astral silenced her.

Ryder: So primitive, I can understand why this generation failed, now it's time-

Marcuz placed his right hand over Ryder's face and began to squeeze, the force causes him to drop Marcuz. Ryder's vision was impaired and he buckled to his knees.

Marcuz: An angel and a devil get into a fist fight….

Marcuz grip became tighter causing Ryder's facial flesh to tear.

Marcuz: The angel says, I will not cheat. I will only show you my heavenly gifts. The devil says nothing and agrees. The devil defeats the angel, not because he's superior, but because he never said he wouldn't cheat nor did he say what his gifts were.

Ryder began to scream in pain, the pseudo chakra of Marcuz seems to sub due Ryder's immortality.

Marcuz: I did some research on that so called Jutsu that made you people Gods. Ha, God's my ass. It's a sealing ritual, you sealed away your souls in different dimensions. The longer they stay there, the more power your chakra imprint becomes. Basically, it's the same principle of a Container. The more you feed off their chakra, the bigger your own chakra becomes. I'm guessing one of the other Realms..

Sora: That kid how did?!

Ryder: You bastard! How in the world did you.

Ryder said these words, muffled from the force of the grip.

Marcuz: Which means! If you understand how the sealing works, you can break the jutsu but I suck at Ninjutsu, so I took another route.

Marcuz's hand began to auto regenerate, he grew a whole new hand.

Marcuz: If you want to fight with a "god", why not become one?

Marcuz tossed Ryder to the floor leaving a 4 foot wide crater.

Marcuz: Neo Sin : Betrayal! Pseudo Chakra plus Immortal Chakra plus my bloodline energy plus a Container-

Marcuz touched his stomach, the chakra he naturally omitted caused the seal to show, the curse seal of a sealed Chakra beast.

King began to laugh incredibly loudly.

Rain: When did he?! King what did you do?

King: If I had to bet on any two Shinobi, excluding myself of course, that could kill an Immortal, there only two names that come to my mind. Wolfikun and of course… Marcuz. Though I didn't know he became an Immoral as well, damn. Now I want to show off all my little tricks as well.

Wolfikun: He found out about Sora's primitive method of claiming to be a "god". Now Marcuz, show us your true power.

Marcuz almost, what it seemed to have been teleported above Ryder's body but it was just a series of swift and beautiful foot techniques, pivoting his body into place.

Marcuz: Breath of The Beserker!

Marcuz's hands began to pound heavy blows into the coliseum's floor, contorting Ryder's body in the process of the blows.

Sora: Ryder! Stop playing around. Get up!

Ryder made a series of hand signs at the last three seconds before Marcuz's punch connected.

Ryder: Release!

The force of the Chakra threw Marcuz's body about five meters backwards.

Ryder: Fine. You found out our trick. Let me ask you this, what happens when my soul, which has accumulated chakra for all those years returns to my body.

Ryder's long flowing hair turned grey from it's usually green colour. His body became more muscular and refined. His 20-year-old face altered to that of a middle-aged man with still a slight look of youth. The earrings on his ear, acting as chakra repressers shattered.

Ryder: Sora.. I'm tired of being Immortal. If I have to become human, to wipe this insolent wretch off this earth… Then so be it, for you… I would do anything. More than Loli, more than Nao.. For you! I will.

Ryder's white chakra now matched a bright green color. His body contorted and cracked, morphing into the shape of a Tiger. His finger nails became that of claws and his roar silence any noise in the coliseum.

Ryder: A monster!

Junbi: Idiot. He went and broke the only taboo of our immortality. Once our soul returns to our body, we become cursed. Reincarnated as an animal or entity of our choosing, stronger than anything we would've achieved before, at the cost of dying in a mere 60 seconds.

Ryder: 60 Seconds is more than I need. Forbidden Art! Rapid Punch Swipe!

Ryder began to grow tons of fists on his back, they all extend like elastic lashing Marcuz all over his body snapping and breaking cartilage and bones in the process.

Ryder: Die… Mitzu Kage…


End file.
